Harry Potter and the justice league
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: Harry Potter Champion of life. Takes place in Philosopher's stone but how will Hogwarts and the Wizarding World cope with a kid who has the power of a god and runs with the titans and the Justice League
1. The Boy Who Lives

Disclaimer: DC Comics own Green Lantern/Hal Jordan and all related characters and J. owns Harry Potter and all related characters and elements. I also don't own the Quotes.

A/N: My First Story and it had to be a DC Comics and Harry Potter crossover. Harry WILL have tremendous power but you'll find out in a bit. There will be 7 or 8 stories within this saga and will cover from before the philosopher's stone and to a least the end of the Deathly Hallows. Expect a punch in the feels as well because characters will die. So please review and Fav/Follow it would mean a lot. Happy Reading

TheCrossoverKing's Quote Of The Day: "The last time you inspired anyone, you were dead"–Batman to Superman (The Quotes may be from Anything and Everything)

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lives.

Lily Potter laid on her bed with a tub of ice-cream and her wand was on the dresser table, she laid underneath her duvet while crying. Lily and her husband, James, had been trying to have a baby for over seven months and so far it hadn't been successful. Her wand had emitted the dull thud that meant that once again she wasn't pregnant. She did everything most women did when they were upset, she ate ice-cream. She gave up on the ice-cream and laid and cried. What she didn't know was that something had watched the scenario unfold and had been watching her for several months. This being was known as the Entity. The Entity was the first living thing in existence and had formed on the planet that it was on. The Prophecy of the Dark Lords was known and the Entity had needed a champion and it had chosen. The Entity was unlike the other Emotional Entities it represented life and didn't possess it's host it created the host. Even Ion the most stable of the entities could only match a fraction approximately 1/150548385 that the Entity's champion could match. Being the living embodiment of life itself it made the woman pregnant and disappeared. The wand on the wand started to moan high pitch and flash to which Lily looked out of her duvet. The tears of sadness turned to joy and she dove out of the bed and grabbed the wand and shouted a bit to loudly "Expecto Patronum," and a silver doe leaped out of the wooden stick and pranced around the room stopping within touching distance of the witch. "James, I'm Pregnant," she said and the doe turned into a silver ball and flew out of the window heading in the direction of James Potter who was running around the Forest of Dean with his friends as it was close to a full moon.

Meanwhile on the distant planet of Oa, the home of the Guardians of the Universe and the legendary Green Lantern Corps. The 'rogue' guardian known as Ganthet had summoned a number of Earth based heroes to him. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardener and Kyle Rayner the Green Lanterns of the Planet Earth; Zatanna Zatara and J'onn J'onnz otherwise known as the Martian Manhunter. "Why have you summoned all of us here Ganthet?," asked Kyle. "A new champion of the Entity has been created," replied Ganthet. All of the faces around the guardian looked blank expect for the Martian "A Champion has been chosen. Does that mean that the Prophecy will come about?," asked J'onn not even attempting to hide the worry and fear in his voice. "Can someone tell what the hell this prophecy is?" demanded Guy noticing the silence. "The Prophecy of the Dark Lords," said Ganthet and both Ganthet and the Martian Manhunter said simultaneously "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords, they will mark his as his equal but he will have power that neither know not. With the first neither can live while the other survives. The Second will battle the champion till the end of time but the champion will strive and the Blackest Night will fail to fall. The Champion will strive forever,". The Lanterns and the witch stared at the two thinking them completely bonkers. "There was a previous champion that the Entity had made but the Presence had inhibited the power. That champion had the Earth name of Jesus Christ," said the Manhunter. "So who is it?," asked Zatanna evidently bored. "A baby named Harry Potter,". Replied Ganthet. Zatanna looked like she had been punched in the face, her best friends child. The heroes of the planet Earth travelled home and the entire roster of the Justice League, Teen Titans and the Outsiders searched the planet for Harry Potter. Hawkgirl,Zatanna and Wally West (The Flash) went to Godric's Hollow and found the exploded house and the dead bodies of Lily Potter and James Potter. Zatanna erected a stone describing the death's and wishing luck to the child Harry Potter, wherever he may be.

Ten years later the child known as Harry Potter was sitting inside the cupboard under the stairs and the day was the day of his birth. He was crying inside the cupboard because the Dursley's hadn't let him out for a week and he was hungry. Dudley kept putting food near the door to tease the smaller boy. They heard guests arrive for a party not to celebrate Harry's Birthday but to celebrate his Uncle's promotion. The Anger built up inside and a strange feeling overcome him. Bright Red lights exploded out of him illuminating the entire cupboard. Harry looked down and saw a red jumpsuit with a red circle in the centre being struck with a red lightning bolt striking the circle. The background of the circle was white. Feeling sick he spewed up on one his one toys (A Toy Tank) and the crimson sick landed on the toy melting the toy to a pulp. He was about to touch the toy when a boy who was completely white including his eyes went "I wouldn't touch that if I was you," which caused Harry to turn around.


	2. Emotional Spectrum

Disclaimer: DC Comics own Green Lantern/Hal Jordan and all related characters and J. owns Harry Potter and all related characters and elements. I also don't own the Quotes.

TheCrossoverKing's Quote of the Day: "Having met the Lord God I can honestly say he's a bit of a prick."– Jesse Custer (Preacher)

Chapter 2: Emotional Spectrum

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!," Harry screamed. "This isn't a room, this a cupboard and I stopped from burning you hand," said the boy who then sat on the bed. "Oh my names Jason, Jason Todd and I'm here to keep an eye on you," he said. Harry stared at Jason. a deep voice inside his said "Jason Todd, Human Ghost,". "Why me?" asked Harry. "Entity told me to look after you and help you control your powers," replied Jason softly. Harry felt sorry for dead boy, his parents were dead. "Compassion," said Jason as indigo light enveloped Harry and exploded out of him filling the cupboard under the stairs until he was in the same uniform and had the symbol as the red one did but it was Indigo not red with a ring plus a staff.

After the light dissipated, Jason looked around the room and noticed the very old and very worn Batman plush. "Most people prefer Superman to Batman," stated Jason. As soon as Jason mentioned Superman, yellow light filled the room and Harry was in the yellow version of the suit still with the same logo (A circle being struck with lightning) but without staff that the indigo lanterns carried. The crest of the house of El spun slowly around the small cupboard. "Fear. Your worst fear's Superman?," asked Jason. "They say he kills freaks like me," Harry whimpered. "That's a lie, Superman only hurts the bad guys and your not a bad guy," suddenly blue and green light shot out of Harry and destroyed the crest. "Hope, Will. See everything will be alright,".

The next day Dudley ran down the stairs, momentarily forgetting about his cousin he ran up and jumped on the stairs "Come on Potter, we're going to the Zoo," he screamed before wobbling into the kitchen. Harry woke up immediately he had always wanted to go to a zoo. As soon as he thought of what he wanted he glowed orange and went "Mine,". Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jason say "Greed," the light from greed quickly disappeared even before Harry was visibly in a costume. As Harry walked into the kitchen with Petunia Dursley watching her largely obese son open his parents. Harry turned around, it was a grave mistake. Vernon (also obese) poured boiling hot oil onto Harry's arm leaving scarred and burning. The boy stifled a cry as Vernon grabbed him by his hair and said "any of freakishness and next time it will be your face," said Vernon. What Vernon didn't realise that today would be the weirdest day of them all.

In the Zoo the Dursley's were staring at some Tarantula's while Harry and Jason were looking at a python. "Just like them," muttered Jason obviously comparing the Dursley's and the spiders. To which Harry laughed until he stopped dead and looked outside. "What," said Jason not seeing until a gigantic explosion erupted from the nearby city centre. Jason caused all three of the Dursley's to temporarily forget about Harry and head home. "Jason go with them," said Harry. Jason nodded "Tell Dick or Bruce that it wasn't there fault. Dick is Nightwing and Bruce is Batman. OK," Jason said before fading away. Harry nodded he loved Jason and the Superheroes and he was going to help. Suddenly Violet light erupted and faded as quickly as it came "Love," said the deep voice in his head.

Suddenly a man dressed in the green version of his uniform landed at his feet and then the uniform disappered to leave a brown haired man staring up at him. "Run kid it's not safe," the man demanded before pulling a green lantern out of thin air. Harry stared at the man and the voice in his head said "Hal Jordan. Copy what he says, you'll know instinctively,". Harry obeyed as both Hal and Harry said "In brightest day, in blackest night,No evil shall escape my those who worship evil's might,Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Both were envolped in the green lantern costumes except Harry didn't need a ring. Knowledge of all 7 of the Lantern Corps poured into his head and he knew then he could become any lantern at will. Flying off after Hal he landed behind a parked car and saw what the league were fighting staring hard he heard the voice which was the entity say " Dru-Zod of Krypton," doing a quick scan he saw that the heroes who were fighting were Superman, Nightwing, Ice, Booster Gold, Firestorm, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, The Flash, Starfire and Hal Jordan. Running to the scene, he dodged stray fire and ice before being swooped up into the air by Hawkgirl. "Shayera Hol of Thangar," said the Entity. "It's not safe here," "I have to speak to Nightwing," said Harry as she passed him over to the Flash "Barry Allen," said the Entity. "Come on kid," said Barry grabbing Harry's hand and running to the other side of the city in a nanosecond. "Stay here son, you'll be safe," said Barry before running off to were the League were fighting. Harry waited until he was gone and used created a portal out of green light and ran through. "Nightwing!" he screamed. Harry tried running but soon noticed he was exactly in the same place. General Zod had hold of him and was saying "Come closer Kal-El and I will break this child,". as soon as Harry saw Superman the yellow light of fear started to form around him. More scared of Zod then Superman, Harry blocked out his surroundings and started to speak "In blackest day, in brightest night,Beware your fears made into light Let those who try to stop what's right,Burn like his power... Sinestro's might!" SNAP!. Harry fell to the floor in his variation of the Sinestro Corps. General Zod had snapped his neck.

Harry laid on the floor watching Dru-Zod fight in hand to hand combat with Superman. Standing up Harry conjured up a yellow rope and threw it around the Kryptonian and lifted him high in the air and then threw him upon the ground. "He just snapped your neck," said Superman staring Harry up and down. The yellow light faded to be replaced with the green light of will and Harry made a construct of a missle and fired it straight into General Zod's face knocking the villain out cold. Releasing that the job was done, Harry turned back to normal and said to Superman "Kal-El I need to speak to nightwing," harry said before falling unconscious. Using his super speed Clark caught him. The rest of the justice league approached. "He really wanted to talk to Dick badly didn't he," said barry

A/N: Some parts have been changed from the main timeline (Harry Potter Universe). Keep reading/following/reviewing/Fav. I'm also interested in a beta reader plus like my new facebook page Justice Lords? More Like Lord Batman and His Bitches.


	3. Death

Disclaimer: DC Comics own Green Lantern/Hal Jordan and all related characters and J. owns Harry Potter and all related characters and elements. I also don't own the Quotes.

TheCrossoverKing's Quote of the Day: "You don't understand. I'm not trapped in here with you. You're trapped in here with me."–Rorscach

Chapter 3: Death

Batman stared at the child that was on the bed in the infirmary. He knew of the Wizarding World from Zatanna and he had researched Harry Potter. A terrorist known as Lord Voldemort had killed his parents due to the prophecy on Halloween ten years ago. Harry's past was similar to Bruce's and Dick's and maybe that was why Bruce had taken a keen interest in the boy. Earlier in the day Zatanna had magically scanned 4 Privet Drive and discovered that Blood wards had been erected upon the house. Bruce had forced his way in and taken a blood sample from Petunia Dursley and left the them for the police after finding evidence that Harry had been abused. After making many copies of the sample he had gathered every member of the Justice League, The Teen Titans and the Outsiders and, by Superman's personal request, Lois Lane. The Kryptonians had been hardest to inject mainly because of the need for Kryptonite but the job was done. Harry was still unconscious and was in a white version of the Green Lantern Corps uniform with his unique symbol (a circle being struck by lighting).

Harry jumped up with a start and looked around. "It okay. Your safe now," said Jason. Remembering the message Jason had asked him he turned around and faced the woman in the magician's hat "Zatanna Zatara," said the Entity. "Excuse me Miss Zatara. I need to speak to either Batman or Nightwing," said Harry. "What is it that you want," replied a deep voice in the shadows. Harry spun around and saw the batman "Jason said it wasn't your fault," he said. The Dark Knight was visibly shaken. Forgetting about the kid's injuries he lifted him off the bed and held him by the throat against the wall. "What do you mean Jason said," said Batman. Zatanna screamed "Bruce, he's got a broken neck!" The Dark Knight released the boy. "My neck is fine miss," said Harry. Jason walked up to him "Death wants to speak to you, so let's hurry this up a bit," he said and dived straight into Zatanna. "Hey Bruce," said Jason from Zatanna's body. Bruce faced Zatanna, the world's greatest detective deduced that Jason had possessed Zatanna. "I'm so sorry Jason. You wasn't meant to die," Bruce said almost pleading for forgiveness. Jason-Zatanna lifted up a hand to stop Bruce talking. "You didn't blow up the building its okay," Jason continued before Zatanna collapsed onto the floor. "What happened?" She asked. "Later," said Batman as he turned and walked out giving a nod to Harry. Harry stared at Batman and noticed that he was crying. "Harry!" Zatanna screamed. Harry was suddenly gone in a cloud of blackness.

Harry stared around at his newest predicament, he was in a apartment which was a bit untidy and he noticed a lot of floppy hats laying around the place. A 18 year old goth girl with pure white skin smiled and said "Sit down, they won't bite... Probably,". Harry sat down on a large armchair and replied with "who are you?". Death looked at him like he was a idiot. "Jason just told you who I am," she said slightly annoyed. Harry wasn't paying attention to her "nice fish," he said. Death beamed "They're called Slim and Wandsworth," she said tapping the bowl causing the goldfish to swim in a panic. "Anyway back to business since General Zod killed you we should be going to heaven," she said. "I'm not dead," said harry. "No but you have died twice so shut up and listen. The first time you died you absorb some of the abilities of your be killer and the same has happened again but all you gained was super strength and heat vision since you can already fly," replied Death. "Death of the Endless," said the Entity inside Harry's head. "What's a Endless?" Asked Harry. "That will be explained to you when we meet next in Gotham," she said and put her hand on his head.

Harry fell onto the bed screaming and a man dressed a lot like Robin Hood, with a bow and arrow and a blonde haired woman dressed in black with stockings on her legs. "ZEE! THE KIDS BACK!," screamed the man. Harry stared into his eyes then the woman's "Oliver Queen, Dinah Laurel Lance," whispered the Entity knowing that Death's teleport would have given the child a very bad headache. "I'm Green Arrow and this is Black Canary," said Oliver. "Hi Mr Queen, Miss Lance," Harry replied, both heroes looked shocked at how a child who had been in the Watchtower for about two hours and one hour and 45 minutes of that was spent knocked out. "Mr Queen is it true that you own Grunnings?" Harry asked. Black Canary laughed on the inside as the famous Green Arrow had been blindsided by a eleven year old. "The British tool company, yeah I think so why do you want to know that kid?" Asked The Emerald Archer. "My uncle works there," said Harry who was faintly glowing yellow. "Who's your Uncle," asked Black Canary. "Vernon Dursley lives a 4 Privet Drive, Surrey he and his wife have just been arrested for Child Abuse there son, Dudley, has been sent to Saint Brutus's," said Batman who was stood in the doorway with Superman. "That was for Jason," Bruce continued. Harry looked at Superman and a blast of heat vision shot out of his eyes straight at the Man of Steel. A quick flash of yellow light shone leaving Harry in his variation of the Sinestro Corps costume. "I'm in trouble aren't I," said Harry before bursting into tears. "No you're not in trouble," said Black Canary pulling the little boy into a hug.

A/N: so far over 1000 views, 20 Favourites and 16 follows (at time of writing) so keep Favouriting and Following this story and please give me your ideas for what you want to happen to Harry


	4. The Teen Titans

Disclaimer: DC Comics own Green Lantern/Hal Jordan and all related characters and J. owns Harry Potter and all related characters and elements. I also don't own the Quotes.

TheCrossoverKing's Quote of the Day: "Speak quickly! I am aching to destroy you!"–Hellboy

Chapter 4: The Teen Titans

Many members of the Justice League were gathered and all for the same reason, who would get custody of Harry. Many of the League had put up a valiant fight but only Zatanna,Aquaman,Superman, Batman, Black Canary and Green Lantern. None of the them had noticed that Harry had managed to slip out of the room and was now walking around the Watchtower. Harry liked looking at the costumed heroes. Harry stopped and standing on his tiptoes looked at the planet Earth. "It is very beautiful isn't it," said a deep voice behind him, Harry spun around a saw a green man standing before him. "J'onn J'onzz of Mars, more commonly known as the Martian Manhunter," said the Entity. "Do you miss Mars?" asked Harry to which J'onn nodded. "Terribly, but this isn't about me. I would like to know where you'd want to live?" he asked. Harry had been thinking about that while he was walking around, he likped all of them but he wanted to be people similar to his own age. "Is there anyway I could be with people my own," "Of Course but you'll have to come to us for training and you can't stay there all the time. Is that okay," said the Martian. Harry beamed and hugged the Martian Manhunter and ran off in joy.

The League had decided that Harry would be allowed to stay with the Teen Titans for the remainder of the holidays unless one of the league picked him and took him to their place of residence. The Teen Titans were not happy that an eleven year old would be coming to stay with a bunch of fourteen year olds. Starfire and Beast Boy were happy, if not ecstatic, that someone younger than them would be staying with them. Harry was going to go to Metropolis and get some clothes and then staying the night at Kent Farm in Smallville before heading to San Francisco to stay with the Titans. "Goodbye Harry," said Black Canary pulling him into a hug, during his time on the Watchtower all of the league had become fond of him and his fear of Superman had also decreased very rapidly. After Dinah let go, Zatanna hugged him and went "I'll see you soon. Your school's been decided," she whispered the last part. The next thing Harry knew he was stood in an apartment which looked like Death's but without the hats and the fish and it was cleaner a lot cleaner "This is my apartment," said Clark, Lois Lane walked into the apartment and almost dropped the groceries "Oh Clark, I didn't think you'd be back so soon," she said and it was then she saw a child standing behind Clark's legs and peeking round the corner. "So this is kid," she said. "Hey Its Harry, Harry Potter," he replied. Lois emptied the bag and Harry saw chocolate, ice cream and cake. Harry's eyes stared at the treats and he heard E say to him "say the oath," Harry complied and started to speak "What's mine is mine and mine and mine,And mine, and mine, and mine! Not yours!" The orange light of avarice flashed and Harry was stood in his variation of the Agent Orange costume. Seconds later all the confectionery had been consumed by the greed filled eleven year old. Noticing the looks he was receiving and he said "I've never had these before,"

Harry didn't end up going shopping as he was sick all over Clark's shoes. "See you later kid," she said slamming the door on the way out. She had taken a liking to Harry. "Come on Smallville," said Clark lightly touching his shoulder and teleporting to Kent Farm. Harry didn't manage to reach the doorstep as he was sick again and passed out, using his lightning quick reactions Kal-El caught Harry and carried him into the house. Several hours later Harry woke up to a medium sized, white dog rapidly licking his face and a old woman saying to Superman "after a sugar rush there is always a sugar crush, especially if he's never had it before," Harry stood up. "Good your awake," said Superman "Come on Dinner's ready," he continued forcing Harry to eat the beef stew and Harry ate silently. "So you're going to go see the Teen Titans," Mrs Kent said to which Harry nodded. "Be wary Harry, Kara didn't seem very happy about your arrival," she said before washing up. Harry wasn't nervous about going to San Francisco but he was know. Meanwhile in Titans Towers, the Titans were gathered. Nightwing, Cyborg, Red Arrow, Raven and Wonder Girl were sat together while Beast Boy and Starfire a little off from the main group. "An eleven year old, its called the TEEN titans not the kid titans," said Red Arrow to which many nodded "If the kid is a metahuman then we have to let him join," said Beast Boy. "Then he will get a titans welcome won't he, a training session on programme Teen Titans Level 100," said Cyborg. All of the Titans looked shocked at this. "No, you can't do level 100 on Teen Titans. The highest anyone ever got on Teen Titans was level 46," said Nightwing. "Yeah by you," said Raven. Supergirl put her foot down "I agree with Cyborg. Meeting over," she said flying out of the room leaving the Titans to their own business.

Clark had left Harry in the living room of Titan Tower and saying he was nervous was a giant understatement. All of the Titans were rather tall and quite imposing "Welcome to Titan Tower Harry," said Beast Boy. "Thanks," stuttered Harry. "Come on kid, we need to test your powers," said Cyborg leading him off to the elevator before Harry could even protest. The ride down was rather tense as neither Harry or Cyborg spoke and then Cyborg pushed him into a large metallic room. "They're planning something, I can sense it," said Jason staring around him. "TRAINING SESSION TEEN TITANS, LEVEL 100," said a computerised voice and suddenly a robotic version of the Teen Titans came speeding down at him. "Fly!" screamed Jason. Harry flew up, narrowly avoiding a tackle from Nightwing and Red Arrow. Heat vision and Star bolts narrowly avoided he dived straight towards Beast Boy when he was hit by a plasma cannon knocking him down. Harry looked around and heard the Entity say "I'll give you X-ray Vision," and Harry stared through the wall and saw the Titans laughing at him getting injured except for Starfire and Beast Boy who looked rather concerned. The anger built up inside "Jason possess the Starfire robot," he said and Jason did blasting the other robots which avoided the attacks, shortly after the Supergirl Robot pinned up the Starfire robot. "Don't possess the Supergirl bot Jason, it eliminates an enemy," said Harry. Meanwhile in the control centre Beast Boy went "Can he control electrical equipment," "No but did you here what he said. he said Jason possess the Starfire robot. The Jason I think he was talking to was Jason Todd," said Nightwing impassively. The rest of the Titans looked worried, what could the kid actually do. The Robots started to converge on Harry and the anger built up "With blood and rage of crimson red,Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,Together with our hellish hate,We'll burn you all-That is your fate!" the Crimson light of Rage was so strong that it covered the entire tower and the underground facilities. Harry created a construct of a chainsaw and used it quickly to destroy the Cyborg Robot and flying up into the air he grabbed the Beast Boy Robot and a threw it before destroying it with a short sharp blast of heat vision. Suddenly the Nightwing Robot dragged him to the floor and was about to electrocute him; Harry was sick acid onto the Robot reducing it to scrap metal in seconds. Harry wasn't done, creating a construct of a bow and arrow he hit the Red Arrow Robot which exploded. The Supergirl robot let go of the Starfire robot and froze Harry to the spot and punched it. "I won't be stopped that easily!" Screamed Harry creating a portal and walked through and ripped the Central Processing Unit out and smashed it on the wall rendering the Supergirl robot inert. Harry thought he was done when the Raven Robot used magic to start crushing Harry. "Jason get out here now!" shouted Harry. Jason-Starfire Bot nodded and Jason un-possessed the robot and left the room. Harry unleashed a gold bolt which he didn't recognise which hit the Starfire Robot turning the Robot to ashes. Harry unleashed all of the Red Light of Rage which completely destroyed the robot and the room. Before Harry passed out he heard the computer say weakly"LEVEL 100 PASSED, CONGRATULATIONS,". Harry laughed almost as weakly as the computer and said "Teen Titans Done,"

Cyborg pulled up the stats of Harry's training session. Starfire and Beast Boy had taken Harry to his room and where waiting for him to come around. "The kid barely got hit and his final move unleashed a high amount of Red Light, Cosmic and Nuclear radiation. I'm quite shocked that the levels of radiation didn't tear him apart. Quite shockingly however there was also a high level of Magic lingering in the air," said Cyborg. "Wait are you saying that he's a wizard," said Raven shocked that a fellow magic user was here. "Yes and Red wasn't the colours he had when he fought Zod he was Green then Yellow. We made a grave mistake in underestimating him," said Nightwing. "Yeah and how the hell is Jason Todd his imaginary friend?" asked Roy. "Its quite simple, according to Clark. Harry is the only White Lantern, meaning he's invincible and i'm sure he gained Kryptonian powers when Zod snapped his neck and he can become any of the lantern corps," stated Kara. "Wait a minute here, you knew he was that powerful and you didn't say a word," said Donna. Kara nodded as Blue Light completely filled Titans's Tower. Minutes earlier Harry woke up to find himself in a king size bed and Starfire and Beast Boy standing over him "He's okay," said Starfire hugging Beast Boy. "Koriand'r of Tamaran and Garfield Logan of Earth," said the Entity. Harry felt Jason enter him and say in Jason's voice "what you Titans did was irresponsible however we know you two weren't involved so when the League comes and they will you two will be just fine,". "Jason?," asked Gar hugging Harry. "Your actions have filled him with hope so stand back a bit if you want to keep your eyes," said Jason. After he had finished talking he left Harry and Harry started to speak "In fearful day, in raging night,With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,When all seems lost in the War of Light,Look to the stars- For hope burns bright!" The Blue Light of Hope completely filled Titans Tower. Beast Boy looked and saw the Doom Patrol calling him and Starfire briefly saw her home planet and she was free to go home. As the light vanished,Harry was dressed in his version of the Blue Lantern Corps Costume. "What was that?" asked Gar. "Hope," stated Harry.

A/N: keep following/Faving and reviewing. Message if you want to be a Beta reader. Happy Reading.


	5. Love and Monsters

Disclaimer: DC Comics own Green Lantern/Hal Jordan and all related characters and J. owns Harry Potter and all related characters and elements. I also don't own the Quotes.

TheCrossoverKing's Quote of the Day: "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power — Green Lantern's light!" — Green Lantern"

Chapter 5: Love and Monsters

Four Days Later:

Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and

Black Canary teleported into Titan Tower. Batman had accessed the recording of Harry's training session and he wasn't happy. The Titans would have felt the full wrath of the Batman if the others weren't with him. "Titans," said Batman darkly. All of the Teen Titans froze, it was obvious why they were there. "We're sorry. We didn't know he'd do that," said Roy. What happened next shocked everyone, Green Lantern lost his cool. "Your Sorry! You risked your own lives and most of San Francisco! You forced him to unleash the Red Light of Rage. You'd be lucky if Atrocitus and Sinestro weren't aware. You stupid brats," screamed Hal but he was stopped when the Indigo Light of Compassion blinded him and the entire city.

Harry had Hal's shouting when he had been trying to get to sleep. Strangely he hadn't slept for the past four days but almost of the Teen Titans came to visit him regularly and were genuinely sorry all except for one, Raven. Harry knew she was sense emotions and maybe that was why she didn't visit. Raven was worried that she might lose control and accidentally unleash her father Trigon. Feeling sorry for the Teen Titans he said "Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!" Standing in his Indigo version of the Green Lantern Corps costume; he flew off to aid the Teen Titans.

Harry landed on his feet directly in between the members of the Justice League and The Teen Titans. "Hal stop," said Harry "They have learnt lesson maybe it is time you learn yours,". Harry thrust his staff forward and the Green Light of Will flowed out of the ring and into Harry's staff. "POWER LEVELS 00%" said Hal's ring. "Dear Hera, what does the boy think he's doing!?" screamed Wonder Woman to anyone in particular. Brandishing her lasso she she threw it around Harry. Harry was tied and the Hal's power was starting to flow back slowly towards him; using his strength he ripped the lasso apart and re-absorbed Hal's light. "Will," he said and he threw the green lantern power but not towards Hal Jordan but to Raven.

BANG! The room filled with light and Raven stood temporary in the Green Lantern Corps uniform. "What have you done?," asked Hal. Harry simply raised his hand and Hal's ring intoned "POWER LEVELS 100%". "I have increased her control of her demonic powers. She won't overload if she feels," he said unsure of how to word what he meant. "So I won't be able to summon my father?" asked Raven. "Only if you want to," said Harry as the indigo light disappeared. "J'onn bring us back. The problem sorted itself," stated Batman as the League members were teleported back to the Watchtower. The Teen Titans stared into space and all were thinking about the repercussions of Harry's noble accent. "So who's Atrocitus?" asked Harry. "Leader of the Red Lantern Corps," said Nightwing "Then they will all come," said Harry before flying off back to his room.

Meanwhile back on the Watchtower a old man was sat waiting for the people he was here to see would actually see him. As he read a magazine about knitting, they entered. "What is it you want Headmaster," said Zatanna with venom. "I thought you would be happy that Harry would get a magical education," said Albus Dumbledore. "It was your colleague that managed to convince us," said Superman "Ah Minerva," muttered Dumbledore to himself "Who thought of the Blood Ward solution," he continued. Bruce looked at him dead in the eye "I did," the Dark Knight jumped out of his seat as the old man's eyes twinkled. Grabbing Dumbledore by the throat and thrusting him against the wall he growled "Don't attempt to read my mind old man," "Incredible. A Muggle managed to block my Legilimency," said Dumbledore calmly. "If Harry gets hurt at your school. Then you'll have to us to face," said Black Canary, a laugh came from a shadow in the corner of the room; Dinah unleashed the full power of her Canary Cry leaving a greasy black haired man crumbled on the floor. "So you still trust Snivellus Snape. He's almost as bad as Wormtail!" Screamed Zatanna before shouting "Strawgoh Ot Erodelbmud Dna Epans Tropelet," with both wizards disappearing in a flash of purple smoke.

Harry sat in his room talking to Jason "I need to access the Violet Light of Love so I can become the White Lantern," moaned Harry. "Hey, your only eleven! Hell Jesus had only accessed the Green Light of Will at twelve! Anyway you won't access violet until you get true love's first kiss," stated Jason. Knock Knock. Harry turned his head and shouted "Come In!," and to his surprise the person who entered was Raven. "Hiya Harry," she said simply closing the door behind her. "Good Morning Raven," wondering if there was a motive as to why she was here. "That was a very nice thing you did there," she said and to his shock pulled him into a hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Harry," she said and turned and walked out. Harry sat there and quietly whispered "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all- with violet light!" The Violet Light of Love took over the tower and disappeared in less than a second leaving Harry in a swimming shorts which had the Violet version of his logo and a crown with a sapphire embedded in it. Alarms rang through the Tower and Harry flew off to were he sensed Raven. "True love's first kiss," laughed Jason before fading away.

"Time to collect my reward," said a man's voice. Nightwing shouted "Not today Deathstroke. Teen Titans Go!" A explosive arrow hit the floor but Deathstroke, using his superior reflexes, picked it up and threw knocking out both Beast Boy and Red Arrow at the same time. Nightwing threw his staff which Slade caught and whacked it into Dick causing him to fall back and his neck landing on the leg of a upturned chair, breaking his neck and killing him. "Dick," screamed Starfire unleashing her Starbolts which Slade avoided and impaled her on his sword making her join Dick in death. Wonder Girl threw her sword forward and cut off one of Deathstroke's arm but that didn't stop him and he used his sword to expertly slice the Donna Troy's head clean from her shoulders. Before Supergirl could even get to Slade he pulled out a machine gun and fired green kryptonite bullets killing the maiden of might. Cyborg tried to shoot his plasma cannon out of desperation but missed and got hit with a EMP rendering him inert but not dead. Finally it was Raven and Deathstroke to battle it out and as he was about to end it when violet light threw him back against the nearest wall. "Its you and me Deathstroke," said Harry creating the construct of a sword and throwing it. "Another Titan," said Deathstroke throwing his sword which Harry blocked with a shield. "This is the end Deathstroke," creating a giant construct of a Raven to blind him, Harry accessed the full power of the White Lantern Corps. "Dick Grayson of Earth, Donna Troy of Earth and Koriand'r of Tamaran Live!" He screamed. Dick and Kory stood straight back up while Donna's head zoomed to her shoulders and all three were dressed in the White Lantern Corp uniform with a White Power ring. "White Lanterns Attack," said Harry pointing to Deathstroke and all three attack. The power of the attack was so great Deathstroke landed in Barcelona. "I discharge you from the White Lantern Corps," said Harry. Speaking directly to the three,Harry said "You have earned your life back," before awakening the Titans.

"You brought us back to life," said Donna to which Harry nodded. "Could you bring back Jason?" asked Dick. "No I can't I've tried but I can't," said Harry and honestly he had but all the Entity said was "Not his time,". Cyborg walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder "I honestly thought we would have been killed back there. Thank you," and passed him his official Titans membership card. Harry hugged him and said his thanks. "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" asked Raven. "Yeah," said Harry. "We have to go shopping then," said Beast Boy. "Really Birthday presents?" asked Harry not sure if they was serious. "Why haven't you had presents before?" asked Supergirl moving slightly towards him. Harry looked down and shock his head and he slightly flashed yellow. Supergirl was the only one who had noticed this and moved back. After dinner, Harry was taken out by Black Canary to Metropolis giving the teens to buy presents. "We need to talk to the Justice League," said Supergirl.

A/N: 3 (temporary) Deaths and a nice little cameo for both Dumbledore and Snape but the major point is Harry's finally accessed the full power of the White Lantern Corps and Deathstroke was the first to feel his wrath. Next Chamber: Harry's Birthday and a appearance for a certain Giant. Oh and a Teen Titan will DIE AND NOT RETURN by the end of the story.


End file.
